Bloody Vengeance
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Tricked into helping the Mystic Falls Gang, Original Hybrid, Caroline Forbes is desiccated and thrown into a coffin. Klaus Mikaelson, isn't very happy about what happened with the Original because he seems to have taken a liking to her. When the baby vampire saves the original hybrid will sparks fly or will Caroline go on a killing rampage starting with her savior? SMUT!


Hey guys! I am back with a role reversal klaroline one shot!

Warning: It get's smutty ;)

Dedicated to the greatest tumblr bestie anybody could ask for: Katarhyne

Thank you geekorunique (Juliete) for the lovely cover :)

Bloody Vengeance

Tricked into helping the Mystic Falls Gang, Original Hybrid, Caroline Forbes is desiccated and thrown into a coffin. Klaus Mikaelson, Stefan's best friend, isn't very happy about what happened with the Original because he seems to have taken a liking to her. When the baby vampire saves the original hybrid will sparks fly or will Caroline go on a killing rampage starting with her savior?

* * *

Caroline sat in her manor with a bottle of tequila in her hands. She heard a knock on her door and walked over to it.

Caroline was alone. She didn't have her hybrids anymore and it's not like she had any living family.

As Caroline opened the door she smirked when she saw Stefan standing on the other side.

"Yes?" Caroline questioned as her piercing blue eyes raked over Stefan's tightly fitted t-shirt.

"We need your help." Stefan said immediately.

"Oh?" Caroline asked amused as she took a sip out of the tequila bottle.

Caroline wore black booty shorts and a white bando. Stefan looked anywhere but at her.

"Yes… Elena's missing." Stefan lied.

The truth was that the Mystic Falls Gang knew exactly where Elena was. They wanted to get rid of Caroline once and for all.

"Am I supposed to care, or…?" Caroline questioned nonchalantly as she leaned against the door frame.

"Well… I assume you should. Isn't she your human blood bag?"

"Oh come on Steffy, no need to be rude." Caroline said as she bit down on her bottom lip innocently.

Caroline looked innocent but the reality was that she wasn't. She wasn't innocent. She hasn't been for the past millennia.

Caroline loved fucking with the Mystic Falls Vampires heads. It gave her great pleasure to know that after one thousand years a vampire still wanted her.

Sure… she was stuck in an eighteen year olds body but experienced all of the important historical events first hand.

Stefan cleared his throat and shook his head. He was with Elena… Why was he lusting after a grade 'A' bitch?

"Are you going to help us find her or what?" Stefan asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Am I going to help you find the surprisingly missing doppelganger? Yes… I think I will. It's not like I have anything better to do." Caroline shrugged as she closed the door on him.

"Hello!?" Stefan shouted.

"Wait, Salvatore." Caroline called to him.

Stefan huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Caroline giggled as she placed the half empty tequila bottle on the coffee table in the living room. She looked down at her outfit and shrugged.

She'd be done with them soon so she didn't feel like changing.

Caroline grabbed her phone and walked over to the door. She opened the door and Stefan stood there with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Did you find her yet?" Stefan questioned Bonnie.

"Not yet." Bonnie told Stefan, playing along.

"No luck?" Caroline questioned as she listened to the witch's and vampire's conversation.

"No." Stefan shook his head as he hung up on Bonnie.

"Where do you think the doppelganger is?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know… I checked her house, my house, the Grill. She isn't there."

"And where is Damon?"

"I don't know… He said something about going to Lockwood cellar for something."

"And there's our answer." Caroline said as she locked the door behind her and motioned for Stefan to follow her.

"Wait… You think Damon took her?"

"Well he is in love with her and since he can't have her, he'll do whatever it takes to get her."

"Damon wouldn't do that." Stefan denied.

"If you think your brother is a saint you're wrong." Caroline said as she walked over to her Porsche.

"We can go on my car." Stefan said.

Caroline burst out laughing and Stefan looked over at her confused.

"If you think I'm getting into that cheap car, you're wrong." Caroline said as she flipped her hair to the side and walked over to the driver seat.

Stefan stood outside with a look of anger on his face.

"Are you coming or what?" Caroline called out from her car.

Stefan nodded and quickly slipped into the car.

Caroline drove off and once they got to the Lockwood cellar, Caroline perked her ears.

"Well?" Stefan questioned.

"I hear them."

"What's happening?" Stefan asked as he texted Damon subtly.

"She's crying." Caroline said.

"We need to save her." Stefan said as he got out of the car.

"Guess so..." Caroline announced as she got out of the car as well.

"What cell are they in?" Stefan asked.

"Just follow me." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at the young vampire.

"As you wish." Stefan said as he tried to control his temper.

It was a good thing that Caroline only heard Damon's and the doppelgängers heart. Tyler, Bonnie, Kol, and Elijah were down there because it would take a lot of muscle to put down a one thousand year old doppelgänger.

Klaus was out of the loop because they knew that he didn't enjoy being apart of what they did.

When Caroline and Stefan got to the correct cellar, Caroline leaned against the cave.

"Something tells me this-" Caroline began to say but stopped abruptly when Bonnie shoved her hand into Caroline's chest.

"What-do you-think you're doing?" Caroline questioned stuttering.

"What I should have done a long time." Bonnie said as the vampires held Caroline back.

Caroline looked down at the tanned witch with wide eyes before her world went black.

"That's it?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah... Sweetheart, will you please go get the coffin?" Bonnie asked Kol.

"Anything for my little wicked witch." Kol winked at her before he tapped on Elijah's shoulder.

The two Mikaelson men departed and the remaining people stood around with smiles on their faces.

"We did it." Bonnie said.

"We sure did." Damon smiled as he walked over to his brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

When Kol and Elijah returned they had the mahogany casket in their hands.

They placed the casket on the asphalt floor and Kol walked over to Caroline's desiccated body. He picked the body up and threw it into the coffin with no care.

"Kol!" Bonnie hissed.

"Yes, darling?" Kol questioned as he turned to Bonnie innocently.

"Be careful!" She warned him.

"Eh... She's dead anyway." Kol shrugged.

Bonnie shook her head and Kol walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her in for a hug.

"Get a room." Damon called out as he walked out of the cave.

"Are we going to bury her or throw her in the ocean?" Elijah asked as he took out his cell phone and dialed Katherine.

"The ocean. Nobody is going to go that deep." Stefan said.

"What the bloody hell is this!?" Klaus shouted from the cave entrance.

"Nik..." Stefan said.

"What? Now you're going to leave me out of the loop? Seriously?" Klaus asked annoyed as he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

He wore a light gray Henley and black worn out jeans. His blonde curls were messy and he had stubble on his face. Klaus glared at his so called friends through his stormy blue-gray eyes. His full lips were turned down in anger.

"Brother… We thought you were going to London." Elijah said.

"I was but now I sure as hell am not. Is the Original in there?" Klaus asked as he motioned towards the coffin that lay on the ground.

"Yes," Stefan told him.

"Is she dead?" Klaus asked.

"Not really dead but desiccated, yeah." Kol announced.

Klaus nodded and hid his emotions with the poker face that he did so well.

His friends waited for him to say something but when he didn't they let out breaths of relief.

None of them liked seeing Niklaus Mikaelson angry. Sure, he's only been a vampire for over a century but when he got angry all hell would break loose.

"Good. May I do the honors of throwing the bitch into the ocean?" Klaus asked as a smirk appeared on his luscious lips.

Klaus didn't want or need his friends and family thinking that he actually cared about Caroline and so he decided to act as if he was happy and didn't care.

"Niklaus… Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, we all know that you're the one that cares about humanity."

"I do care about humanity but the whore hasn't been human for over a millennia. Let me do this. You'll all make it up to me for leaving me out of the loop if you allow me to do the honors." Klaus said.

"Fine," Stefan shrugged.

"I'll go with you." Damon announced.

"As appealing as that sounds, Salvatore. I'd rather do it myself." Klaus stated.

"Klaus…" Stefan began.

"What?" Klaus questioned as he focused his attention on his best friend.

Over a century ago, Katherine Pierce, Elijah's current girlfriend resided in the Salvatore boarding house. She messed with both Stefan's and Damon's heads and eventually turned them out of her own selfishness. The Mikaelson family was very close to the Salvatore family during the Civil War and even before.

When Katherine was supposedly locked in the tomb, Stefan and Damon turned because they didn't want to die. Damon needed some persuasion and Stefan gave that to him.

Even though the brother's had to go through a rough patch when they learned that the woman that they loved used them both they knew that they couldn't let their friends die. Especially when Klaus was brought back to his home with a fatal fever.

Damon was hesitant to help his brother turn the rest of the Mikaelson siblings but when he did the seven of them were inseparable until a couple of decades later.

Klaus, Elijah, and Kol for the most part continued to travel with the Salvatore brothers but Finn and Rebekah left them for their own adventures.

"Are you sure you can do this? I mean it is a long drive and you'll probably get tired."

"I don't get tired, Stefan. Let me do this… What's the worst that could happen?" Klaus questioned.

"Okay… Fine…"

"Stefan!" Damon hissed.

"What?" Stefan snapped.

"He'll resurrect her."

"No he won't. Klaus wants her dead as much as we do." Stefan said as he motioned for Klaus to take the coffin.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the older Salvatore's accusation as he picked up the coffin. It was pretty heavy but not really.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." He told them.

"Niklaus, wait. Let me come with you." Elijah said.

"I don't need your acquaintance on this trip of mine." Klaus spat.

"Guys… Just leave him alone." Elena said, finally speaking for the first time.

All of them turned their attention to the human doppelganger and Elijah backed off.

"Fine. Go." Elijah said.

"If you fuck this up for us, Mikaelson I'll put a stake through your heart myself." Damon warned him.

"I won't fuck it up as you said." Klaus said as he made his way towards the exit. "Oh, and Salvatore, don't think for a minute that you will be able to kill me. Try it and you'll pay the price with your life."

Damon stood silently as Klaus left the cave.

"I wouldn't take his warning lightly, Damon." Kol said. "Nik means what he says."

"He doesn't scare me." Damon said not even bothering to look at the younger Mikaelson.

Klaus smirked at Damon's lie as he walked over to his black SUV. He put the coffin in the back and got into the driver's seat.

Klaus began to drive towards the nearest ocean. It would take a while and he knew that.

* * *

Ten hours later Klaus stopped driving and parked on the side of the highway. The highway was empty and Klaus put his head on the steering wheel tiredly.

Klaus looked in the back and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the mahogany coffin. He actually liked the Original even though she was the biggest bitch he'd ever known. Maybe if he woke her she would be in debt to him…

Klaus thought about it for what felt like hours.

"Fuck it," He said as he got out of his car and into the backseat. There was barely any space for him as he broke the top of the coffin off and placed it in the front standing up.

His eyes widened as he stared at the once beautiful Original Hybrid all gray and veiny.

Klaus frowned because he didn't know what to do. Best scenario; she would be forever grateful to him. Worst scenario; She would kill him without blinking.

Klaus decided to think positively as he bit into his wrist and reached for a plastic bottle that lay on the car floor.

His blood dripped into the bottle and once it was half full he put the bottle to the Original's lips.

Her coloring began to return to her face as she grabbed the bottle and his hand.

"Easy," Klaus said as he tried to remove his hand from her brace without much success.

Caroline growled as she drank the last of the blood in the plastic bottle.

When Caroline's eyes opened she looked up at the baby vampire with dark eyes.

"Niklaus, is it?" Caroline questioned as she remembered that the vampire that sat beside her was Stefan Salvatore's best friend.

Klaus nodded as he studied the vampire that lay in the coffin.

Caroline could feel her energy returning to herself as her eyes raked over Klaus' face. She looked from his chin to his luscious full lips to his neat nose and to his stormy eyes. Klaus started to feel uncomfortable as her piercing gaze raked over his face and he backed away.

"Scared, are we?" Caroline questioned as she grabbed his shirt and flipped their positions.

Klaus was now the one lying in the coffin and Caroline was on top of him looking as fierce as ever.

Klaus tried to push her away but she kept her hand firmly on his chest. Caroline had a strong grip. She could crush things with her hands because of her strength.

"Are you going to kill me?" Klaus questioned as he tried to get out of the coffin.

"I don't know yet… I haven't made up my mind. How about you drive us to the nearest hotel and then we'll see if you'll see another sunrise or go to hell." Caroline said as she softened her grip on his chest.

Klaus nodded and Caroline smirked. Caroline climbed into the seat in the front and Klaus' eyes traveled down her booty shorts and mile long legs.

Klaus gulped as he got out of the coffin and out the car door. He couldn't climb into the front because of his strong built.

As Klaus settled into the driver's seat, he looked over at the blonde Original Hybrid who was touching the different things on Klaus' dashboard.

"Drive," She ordered as she felt his hard gaze on her.

Klaus obeyed immediately and put on his seatbelt.

Caroline giggled as she looked at the hula toy on Klaus' dashboard.

"Really?" She questioned.

Klaus didn't say anything as he drove.

When the two finally arrived at a motel, Caroline stared up at the building with disgust.

"I said hotel… not some trashy motel." She spat in his direction.

"Sorry, love… This is the closest one for another fifty miles." Klaus told her.

"Ah… You're the British one." Caroline said as she bit down on her bottom lip seductively.

She was going to have a lot of fun with him, she thought.

"Yeah," Klaus nodded.

"Back there I didn't hear your accent." She clarified.

Klaus nodded as he removed his seatbelt and put his hand on the door.

Caroline's hard grip settled on Klaus' arm and she kept him from getting out of the car.

"Dump the coffin." She told him.

"I'd rather not…" Klaus said unsure of himself.

"Why? I mean unless you want me to bury you six feet under while a wooden stake is in your chest…"

Klaus took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine, I'll throw it over." Klaus said as he put his hand to hers. He removed her hand slowly and then got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened the car door.

He reached for the mahogany coffin and looked around the deserted area. He looked down at the river and threw the coffin into the river.

Once he was done he rubbed his hands together and walked back to his side.

"Let's go," He said as he motioned to the motel.

"Come around and open the door. You're British! Aren't you supposed to be all chivalrous and shit?"

Klaus sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the Original's car door.

He pulled it open and waited for Caroline to come out.

"Your hand." She said.

"Seriously!?" Klaus mumbled irritated as he outstretched his hand for her to take.

"Seriously," She announced as she put her smaller hand into his.

The two walked over to the motel and Klaus held the door open for the annoying Original. Caroline thanked him as she skipped into the motel.

How could she be this monster if she acted like any spoiled girl would, Klaus wondered.

The two of them walked over to the woman that sat in the front.

The motel didn't look as bad as most of the others. It had high ceilings and tall windows with shiny chandeliers. The tiled floor made a click-clack sound as Caroline walked,

"Hello! Welcome to the Comfort Motel. Do you have reservations?" The woman asked with a brilliant smile on her lips.

"Yeah… Hi… We don't have a reservation but we do want a room." Caroline said.

"Very well! Would you like two separate rooms?" Rina asked. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her collarbone and kind dark eyes.

"No, we want one room. The honeymoon suite." Caroline said as Klaus' eyes widened. Why did she want to share a room with him? Too keep an eye on him? Too kill him?

"Oh! Are the two of you married? I didn't notice." Rina said apologetically as she glanced down at their bare fingers.

"Not much people do." Caroline smiled. "So is the honeymoon suite available?"

"It is indeed but it is pretty expensive."

"That's fine." Caroline said as she looked into Rina's dark eyes.

"Let us have the room." She compelled her.

Rina nodded and snapped out of it.

"Here is the key card! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you. We will," Caroline smirked as she grabbed Klaus' arm.

When the two of them were in the elevator Klaus asked, "Why are we sharing a room?"

"Because I've made up my mind."

"Made up your mind…?"

"If you're good in bed I'll let you live but you'll be my personal boy toy. If you suck in bed and can't even make me come once you're dead." Caroline said nonchalantly.

Klaus was still trying to adjust to what the Original has just said but nodded anyway.

She'd be screaming his name in ecstasy in no time, Klaus told himself.

"That's a good baby vampire. Come on now Nikky Boo." Caroline said as she grabbed his hand and walked over to the honeymoon suite.

Nikky Boo? Really? Klaus thought as he shook his head.

When the two were inside Klaus reached for Caroline and pulled her close to him. Caroline was taken aback by the baby vampire's immediate actions but didn't move.

"And the clock starts now." She breathed out.

Klaus didn't have to be asked twice as he vamp-speeded over to the king sized bed in the center. He pushed Caroline into the mattress and hitched her leg over his shoulder.

"Tick tock…" Caroline gasped as Klaus sucked on her neck.

Caroline ran her fingers through his dirty blonde curls with one of her hands and unbuckled his belt with the other.

Klaus removed her flimsy bando and threw it across the room.

Her perky breasts were now out in the open and Klaus sucked on one nipple and massaged the other breast with his hand.

He pulled on the sensitive skin and Caroline moaned.

Halfway there Klaus, he told himself.

Caroline flipped them over and now she was the one on top.

She pulled Klaus' shirt over his head and threw it across the room quickly. The sound of the fabric hitting the floor didn't even make them stop what they were doing.

Once Klaus' shirt was off he flipped them over. He removed her booty shorts along with her red lace thong and the discarded clothing met the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor.

"Tick tock," She said again, her voice raspy.

"Tick tock," Klaus breathed out as he shook out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

The two were now completely naked.

Caroline ran her fingers up and down his torso and Klaus continued to suck on her nipples.

He never once kissed her lips.

"Kiss me," Caroline declared.

"Pardon?" He questioned.

"I want your lips on mine. Do it." She ordered him as she brought his face down to hers.

Klaus kissed her lips and Caroline moaned when their tongues collided. Their tongues seemed to be dancing a spicy dance.

Klaus put his hands on Caroline's hips and thrust into her but Caroline stopped him before he could fully enter her.

"Not yet." She said.

Klaus nodded and glided out of her.

He left a trail of wet kisses between the valley of her breasts and flat stomach and then moved further south.

He sucked on Caroline's clit and she wound her fingers through his hair.

He was good, she thought as she flipped him over.

It was time for her to do what she wanted.

Caroline licked the tip of Klaus' manhood with her tongue and Klaus groaned.

"You like that?" She questioned as she looked into his eyes through her hooded ones.

Klaus just nodded. Caroline began to suck on his length as her elongated teeth grazed his skin.

Klaus winced and Caroline smirked.

Klaus could feel his throbbing length as she continued to suck on his length.

When he had enough he flipped them over and thrust into her immediately without her consent. Caroline said nothing as he thrust in and out of her.

Klaus could feel her folds closing around his length and he smirked.

She'd be coming for him in no time.

Caroline felt her orgasm as it rippled through her body and she grinned up at the baby vampire.

"You may be a baby vampire but you're good." She admitted.

Klaus grinned as he continued to thrust into her searching for his own release.

When he finally came he slid out of her and lay next to her on his back.

"You're dead." She said as she jumped on top of him.

"But-" Klaus tried to say before his world went black.

"…to your friends." She finished as she removed her hands from his broken neck.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Please Leave Feedback! Maybe I'll even make it a two shot if wanted :D

~Hana :p


End file.
